


La balançoire des rêves

by SookieWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Very short but I like it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: Célia est une petite fille comme les autres, mais voici comment elle aime s'amuser...





	La balançoire des rêves

Célia est une petite fille qui aime rêver et s'amuser. Elle est très intelligente, mais elle n'aime pas trop aller à l'école. Elle préfère se promener dans la nature, et jouer avec son chat. Ses cheveux sont bruns et très longs, ils arrivent jusqu'à chez chevilles et ça ne gêne pas ses parents qui aiment la coiffer. Elle les attache surtout avec des élastiques pour former des couettes, et elle porte une frange qu'elle trouve trop mignonne.

Quand elle se sent triste, tendue ou qu'elle veut tout simplement s'évader, plusieurs options s'offrent à elle. Elle peut lire une histoire, un conte de fées surtout. Elle peut également écrire dans son journal et jouer avec son chat.

Son chat s'appelle Nuage, il est gris et rayé. Il n'a pas eu une vie de chaton heureuse malheureusement. Abandonné par ses anciens propriétaires, ses parents l'ont recueilli et l'ont donné une vie merveilleuse il y a quelques années. Célia le considère bien plus qu'un simple chat, il est comme un petit frère pour elle. 

Cependant, la petite fille a une manière de s'amuser bien particulière... 

Ses parents ne sont pas très riches, mais ils ne sont pas pauvres non plus. Ils ont économisé pendant des années avant la naissance de Célia pour s'acheter une magnifique maison à la campagne, avec un petit jardin, que la fille trouve magnifique.

Le jardin est recouvert d'une herbe verte, et de beaucoup de fleurs, comme des marguerites et des tulipes. Autour de celui ci se trouvent des buissons d'azalées et d'hortensias, ainsi que des cerisiers.

Mais son endroit préféré reste le centre. Il y a en effet une magnifique balançoire, que ses parents ont construite il y a quelques moins. Depuis ce jour, Célia ne la quitte plus quand elle a envie de s'amuser. Et justement, aujourd'hui est une journée ou elle veut s'amuser!

Le soleil est radieux aujourd'hui, et elle aime porter ses robes préférées quand il fait beau. Dès qu'elle s'avance dans le jardin, une envie de courir et de sauter de partout s'empare d'elle. Mais elle sait pertinemment qu'un passage a la balançoire est obligé. Alors elle s'assied et serre les cordes robustes avec ses petites mains, et finalement se laisse balancer!

Tous ses soucis s'envolent au gré du vent. Cette innocence typique de l'enfance que personne ne veut oublier, c'est elle. Son bonheur est si intense, que même si il est capable de pleuvoir abondamment dès maintenant, il ne s'arrêtera jamais, et Célia ne s'arrêtera jamais. 

Pour exprimer la joie de son corps, de son esprit et bien sûr sa joie de vivre, elle se met à crier. Sa voix aigue résonne à travers la maison toute entière, ce qui attire l'attention de la boule de poils ronronnant sur le canapé du salon. 

Alors, Nuage s'avance en courant vers le jardin, non pas pour jouer avec la petite fille mais pour la regarder et l'attendre, il sait qu'elle va le remarquer dès qu'elle arrêtera de s'amuser. 

Ce qui ne loupe pas. Son regard attendrit se pose vers l'animal de compagnie qui bondit sur ses genoux. Célia adore le caresser et lui raconter des histoires.

"Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que tu deviennes humain pour qu'on puisse jouer un peu plus ensemble..."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @stevenstonies


End file.
